A Matter of Happiness
by Lady Arianrhod
Summary: Hunny muses on Mori and Haruhi. Contains MoriHaruhi romance and HunnyMori friendship. All Hunny ever wanted was Mori's happiness. Hunny had decided that Haruhi was important to Mori’s happiness. Fluff contained within.


Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns this scurries, not I. I am making no profit off this story whatsoever. I am borrowing the characters for a bit but they will be returned in satisfactory condition. This is a one shot fanfiction. A Matter of Happiness 

By

Lady Arianrhod

All Hunny-sempai ever wanted was Mori's happiness. The two were of an age and had been together constantly since they were babies. Mori was Hunny's first playmate and protector; Hunny was Mori's first and only friend. But Hunny knew that Mori couldn't be happy staying beside his side forever. Mori needed more than Hunny to be happy. And after watching Mori and Haruhi interact, Hunny had decided that Haruhi was important to Mori's happiness.

Haruhi had different sorts of relationships with the Host Club members. With Tamaki it was much like the relationship with her father but mixed with the bond between a sister and an older, frustrating brother. Friendship and annoyance marked her bond with the twins. She respected Kyouya's business sense and his ability to keep the rambunctious host club under control. With Mori it was friendship but his stoic façade made it hard for her to know how deeply the friendship ran. And Hunny, well, he brought out her maternal instincts sometimes but his friendship was always there.

In the beginning it was all so innocent. Mori-sempai would come to her rescue when she called for his help. He had never done that for anyone but Hunny-sempai, the Host Club members knew but they still searched their memories for other incidents. Everyone took it a little differently. Kyouya filed away the bit of information since it might be important one day but Tamaki brushed it away with a wave of his hand. Hikaru and Kaoru were a little jealous but teased Haruhi enough to annoy her and they forgot about it.

Hunny-sempai noticed. But unlike the others he didn't forget what he had seen. He watched their interactions with curiosity whenever he could and it only made him more interested. The second important interaction they had was when they were visiting the Ohtori's swimming resort. Kyouya's guards set upon Haruhi and Mori but Mori protected her.

"Not too lonely while I was away, where you?" He asked Mori, his cousin and protector.

Mori mumbled, "Not really…"

With that, Hunny just grinned. Mori had never said that before! Normally he just looked impassive and refused to answer since he never wanted to hurt anyone's feelings. Hunny knew then that there was something special about Haruhi.

Hunny (who's deviousness was completely hidden under his lolita cuteness) subtly began throwing the oblivious Haruhi together with his silent, somewhat lonely cousin. Hunny hoped that Mori would become close Haru-chan and trust her the way he only trusted Hunny.

Hunny was amazed by what happened between the two. He really hadn't hoped for anything more than friendship, but what grew between them was love. It was the kind of love built by revelations of truth, unavoidable accidents, shy moments and hesitant actions. One that hadn't been planted purposefully but seeded accidentally and grew furtively until it was too obvious to hide.

That was the reason Tamaki and the twins hadn't seen it. It happened so quietly that the three's jealousy hadn't been kindled until much too late. Tamaki accidentally bumped into Haruhi when arguing with the twins. She tumbled to the floor and the three plus Mori extended their hands to her. The stunned look on Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru's faces were funny to watch as Haruhi chose Mori's hand.

Mori had pulled her up and she stood on her own two feet, their hands clasped together and staring into each other's eyes. There was a moment of realization on Haruhi's side before she understood what was happening. A decision lay before her but almost before she realized it, she had already made her decision.

Haruhi's face softened as Mori looked at her kindly. Tamaki spluttered wordlessly as Mori touched the side of her face gently, as if she were made of porcelain. The twins watched dumbfounded as Haruhi pressed her cheek into his caress.

Haruhi stood on her toes and Mori bent down. And Hunny, Kyouya, Tamaki, the twins and the few remaining customers watched with very mixed emotions as the two shared their first kiss.

Mori broke away from her lips and the two shared a moment of perfect certainty with smiling faces. But then it was broken by utter pandemonium. Gasps of girlish shock, Hikaru and Kaoru clamoring for an explanation, Tamaki fainting, Kyouya's sudden picture taking and Hunny's happy bouncing was heard in the music room.

Hunny jumped up to Mori's back and whispered in his ear, "I'm so happy, Takashi! Now that you have Haru-chan, I want you to live your life for more than me. Got it?"

Haruhi hugged Hunny. "Search for your own happiness, Hunny-sempai."

Winking, Hunny ran over to the twins and said something ill advised to them in their current state of mind. Suddenly both of them were chasing Hunny with Hunny crying big tears of fake despair.

"Come." Mori said out of nowhere.

Haruhi started but then agreed. "Hai."

The two walked out of the Host Club hand in hand without caring about the shambles they left behind them. All they cared about was the fact they had Hunny's blessing. Haruhi knew that Hunny would always come first for Mori but she was fine with that. Mori couldn't give himself completely to her but neither could she to him. At least, not yet. But she shrugged it off. Because in the end, both Haruhi and Hunny both wanted to make Mori happy but neither could do that without the other. So both of them reigned over different parts of his life and were satisfied with that.

And because both Haruhi and Hunny co-existed peacefully with each other, Mori was happy.


End file.
